


Hope Conceived

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Alpha!T'Challa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Older Omega Pregnancy, Omega!Everett, Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Parents are made daily, two little lines announcing the arrival of tiny little feet and hands and soft faces made for kissing. It's a proud moment--a happy moment.And today, that moment belongs to Everett and T'Challa.





	Hope Conceived

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! I normally don't post anything under 1000 words here, but, well--
> 
> An anonymous user on tumblr asked that I import one of my prompts here, and I can't see a reason not too. So here it is! If you enjoy this short story, feel free to leave a comment below ouo I'd love to hear from you.

Everett stood with hands shaking, clutching at a cardboard box in his hand. On the counter was a male omega tailored pregnancy test, displaying a set of two prominent pink lines. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, running his teeth along the soft skin and then pressing in hard enough to leave an indent. 

“I…” He set the box down, exhaling a shaky breath. “…I’m pregnant,” He whispered, pulling his hands to his face; the wrinkles there seemed more prominent then ever. “I’m old and pregnant.” 

One of his hands moved down to gently smooth over his belly just as tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes. He tried to choke back the urge to cry, but it was far too late; the tears were coming, streaming down his face and leaving tracks in their wake. Everett wasn’t quite sobbing, but he was on the verge of it. 

And then, as soon as his tears started, they stopped. He began to grope for his kimoyo beads. His mind had flipped from shock, to joy, and now ecstatic urgency.

“I have to tell T’Challa,” He muttered as he fiddled with the beads that were now in his hands. “God, I have to tell him.” 

Everett cycled through the buttons, desperately searching for the right one. Eventually, a very tired T’Challa swam into view; dark bags had moved in beneath his eyes, but he still managed to smile at Everett.

“I hope there is good news, if you’re smiling like that,” T’Challa greeted warmly. “What is it, kitten, that’s brought you so much joy?”

Now that he had his alpha in front of him, Everett’s tongue twisted into a knot. His stomach followed with a nauseating swirl of butterflies, and he spent a good minute or so choking on his words before he could speak.

“Love?” T’Challa tried, brow furrowing. “Everett, talk to me.”

Everett cleared his throat. “I…” His eyebrows shot up in surprise of his own voice, cracked and unsure. “I’m pregnant.” 

The sleep that had fully taken over T’Challa’s face was gone in an instant, replaced with a smile to match Everett’s own.

“Pregnant?” T’Challa asked, voice cracking in his own joy. “You’re pregnant? When did you find out? Does mother know? What about Shuri?”

“Just now,” Everett replied, realising his eyes were beginning to overflow again. “Damn it, I keep…I started crying earlier too, I just…” He brought his free hand up to brush at his eyes. 

“I’m on my way home,” T’Challa said firmly–sober, strong, and  _confident_. “When I get there, we will tell the rest of our family the news–they will be delighted. We have so much to  _prepare_ for.” 

Everett beamed back, incapable of fully accepting the news, even though he’d been the first to know. “God, we really do. T’Challa, we…we’re going to have a kid. Am I too old for this?” He looked down at his stomach, swallowing. He then looked back at T’Challa. “Do you think I’m too old for this?” 

“You would not be pregnant, if it were not the will of Bast,” T’Challa soothed. “Lay down. Rest. I will be home as soon as I am able–” He broke off suddenly in their conversation, head turning. Everett thought he heard the vague sound of Okoye speaking to him. “–may I tell her?” He suddenly asked, face turning back toward Everett.

Everett nodded, still smiling.  He wanted her to know. He wanted  _everyone_ to know. He wanted to climb out onto the balcony to shout it into the sky–he wanted to get the emotion out now, before the doubt came back. That, and he didn’t think he had the courage to do such a thing–Everett would leave that to T’Challa to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> :O Hi there! Short trip down, wasn't it? Aha. 
> 
> No song, since this was prompt related!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
